monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Steve Elert
Steve Elert - wirus komputerowy zamieszkujący czyjś komputer. Często się przemieszcza, gdyż antywirusy go znajdują. Jego ojcem podobno jest Creeper, najstarszy wirus. Jeden z popularniejszych stworzeń w Straszyceum głównie z powodu jego eksentrystycznego wyglądu i nazbyt miłego oraz zboczonego charakteru. Osobowość Steve jest żywy, ruchliwy i bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje. Kocha być w centrum uwagi. Przy okazji jego upartość nie zna granic i gdy sobie wyznaczy jakiś cel to nieważne jak, ale to zrobi. Na szczęście wyznacza sobie najczęściej nic nieznaczące cele, gdyż nie jest zbyt ambitny. Jako wirus komputerowy jest złośliwy i lubi zbierać ciekawe dane. Przy okazji jest bardzo ciekawy świata, dlatego się często przemieszcza z komputera do komputera. A przynajmniej tak mówi, gdyż bardziej prawdopodobną wersją jest, że po prostu programy antywirusowe go znajdują. Nie można zapomnieć także o jego chęci pokazania miłości wobec całego świata. Kocha on tulić innych, całować i robić puciu, puciu. Ło Jezu.. I bardzo też lubi pokazywać innym jak bardzo świat jest piękny. Przez to wychodzi na małego perwersa. Ale on chce tylko miłości i panienek panami nie pogardzi. Hm.. I coś jeszcze mam powiedzieć? A tak. Często przez swoją łatwą ekscytację zachowuje się jak.. Debil. No, lecz jak sam mówi Może robię tak specjalnie, a może taki jestem. Nie można łatwo odgadnąć jego IQ, ale łatwo można odgadnąć jego chęci, gdyż jest osobą strasznie prostolinijną. Są trzy rzeczy, którymi się interesuje najbardziej: sobą, miłostkami i informacjami o innych. W tej właśnie kolejności. Może jest lekko egoistyczny, ale i tak można mu to wybaczyć, gdyż kocha każdego. Wygląd Steve wygląda bardzo oryginalnie i krzykliwie. Widać, że chce, aby inni się na niego patrzyli. Nawet na jego tyły, co może dla niektórych okazać się szokujące. Można przez wygląd uznać go za ekscentryka, co się zgadza troszkę z jego charakterem. Zacznijmy od włosów, są one koloru blond z kolorowym pasemkiem. Jego lewe oko jest złote a drugie zielone co ciekawie wygląda z jego bardzo jasną skórą. Na jego ręce oraz klatce piersiowej widnieje tatuaż z zielonymi kwadracikami i wzorami, którą podobno ma od urodzenia. Zainteresowania Surfowanie w necie Wiadomo, że potwory i normalsy lubią surfować w sieci.. Jednakowoż Steve robi to dosłownie. Nikt poza wirusami nie może zrozumieć jak to jest możliwe, ale jednak tak się dzieje. Komputerowe rozrabiaki mawiają, że ogromna ilość informacji jest jak morze a jeśli napływa nagle ich multum, np.: podczas premiery najnowszego odcinka popularnego serialu to tworzą się e-fale. Raz do roku podczas najważniejszej premiery odbywają się zawody w e-surfingu. Steve kiedyś chciałby w nich wziąć udział. Jak na razie jednak tylko się szkoli. Zbieranie informacji osobistych Steve jest bardzo ciekawski i bardzo lubi wiedzieć kto co robi, pisze, zna etc. Uważa, że kolekcjonowanie danych osobowych jest zabawniejsze i bardziej pożyteczniejsze niż kolekcja znaczków czy jakiś monet. Wie, że takie rzeczy są niezgodne z prawem.. Ale hej, to jest wirus komputerowy. Podobno takie zbieranie informacji można uzyskać za pomocą plotek, lecz Steve taki nie jest. Woli mieć sprawdzone informacje. Robienie psikusów Jako, że Steve to złośliwe stworzenie kocha śmiać się z innych. Dlatego właśnie często wyprawia głupie rzeczy. Jego zdolność do wchodzenia w komputery bardzo mu w tym pomagają. Nie tylko w niszczeniu dysku twardego, albo resetowania komputera podczas pisania ważnego eseju, ale także w lokalizowaniu najlepszych momentów do robienia psikusów. Na szczęście częściej jest miły niż złośliwy. Relacje Rodzina Jak mówi Każdy wirus to moja rodzina! Z wadami i zaletami, ale ich kocham! No może oprócz Johna. Jednym z jego najbliższych kuzynów jest Picksel Coopee, z którym utrzymuje bardzo dobre kontakty. Przyjaciele Każdy kto nie używa antywirusa jest jego przyjacielem! A tak szczerze to jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Alan DifShape i Mojry Xen. Uwielbia też przebywać z Michelle Mothman,Varią Viridą, Lynx Ryshią Coitchią. A ostatnio poznał Jonathana Stew oraz Mai Ishimaru. W skrócie, jest bardzo popularny. Oczywiście też jest otwarty na przyjaźnie z innymi. Utrzymuje dobre kontakty z prawie każdym i jest z tego powodu zadowolony. Oczywiście, gdy nie oskarżają go o molestowanie.. Albo nie obrzydza innych. Jest jeszcze sprawa z Mariną Nazarovą alias Cry. Wie, że dziewczyna wydaje się interesująca, lecz nie jest pewien na jakim etapie są kolegowania. Dlatego Steve uznaje Marinę za lepszą koleżankę, chociaż sam nie jest pewien czy to coś więcej niż kolegowanie. Albo czy dziewczyna lubi chłopaka chociaż odrobinę. Miłość Steve jak na razie nie ma partnera, lecz zawsze podkochiwał się w długonogich osobnikach, którzy mają zielone oczy. I innych Jednakowoż bardzo chciałby mieć kogoś do pucania, całowania, przytulania oraz dotykania.. Więc jak ma okazje to dotyka różne osoby, co nie zawsze kończy się dobrze. Wie, że ma wiele fanek i fanów, np.: Kurvinoxę, ale nawet on ma doła. Wrogowie Jak na razie jedynym znanym wrogiem jest John Damnger, co wyrywał wszystkie laski, które mu się podobały. Możliwe, że ma ich więcej, ale na razie o nich nie wiadomo. Relacje z Alanem DifShapem Poznali się, gdy Steve przez przypadek wypadł z jego komputera. Wirus tak nieszczęśliwie upadł, że aż zemdlał. Alan postanowił mu pomóc.. Zaopiekował się nim i zaczął traktować jak własnego syna nie, nie kochanka.. Chociaż kto wie. Steve z wdzięczności obiecał mu, że zostaną psiapsiółami foreva. I poszli do łóżka, i mieli dzieci. Z czasem zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i mówili sobie wszystkie sekrety. Steve obiecał mu pomóc w jego sprawie. I znowu poszli do łóżka, bo są ukrytymi gejami. Varią Viride Wirus poznał tę dziewczynę na szkolnym korytarzu. Chyba nic nie zapowiadało się na to, że się zaprzyjaźnią. Tajemniczość dziewczyny imponowała wirusowi.. Lecz przy okazji chciał ją lepiej poznać, więc zaczął czytać jej pamiętnik. Cóż, niestety go przyłapała. Jednakowoż po czasie zaczęli się lepiej porozumiewać. BA! Zaprzyjaźnili się. Tak bardzo, że Varia mówi mu swoje sekrety.. I nie, nie mieli seksu. Lynx Ryshią Coitchią Z tą postacią Steve poznał się także na korytarzu. Dziewczyna od razu przypadła mu do gustu. Ale nie, że miłość. Po tym jak wygadała, kogo lubi jej brat wiedział, że chętnie się z nią zakoleguje. I potem zostali przyjaciółmi. Michelle Mothman Z nią Steve znał się od dzieciństwa. Wirus często odwiedzał ją i jej rodzinę. Zna ją tak dobrze jak samego siebie. I raczej tak będzie na zawsze. Michelle często namawia go do śpiewania, lecz Steve wie, że on nie umie ładnie śpiewać. A łóżka nie odwiedzili, bo Michelle to Michelle Jonathanem Stew Wirus komputerowy poznał Nathana w nietypowych okolicznościach. Czyli typowych dla Steve'a. Poznali się podczas małej kłótni Lynx Ryshii Coitchii z jej bratem. A mówiąc mała, mam na myśli niezbyt miłą kłótnię, która przerodziła się w wojnę. Bronią niestety okazało się w wszystko w zasięgu ręki. Nathan chciał od razu załagodzić kłótnię, lecz nie widząc szans na pogodzenie dwójki Steve zmusił dusiołka do wyjścia a tak na serio chciał jakąś tarczę a chłopak był najbliżej niego.. Wkurzony Jonathan na początku chciał zabić pokazać chłopakowi, gdzie jego miejsce, lecz po dłuższej rozmowie zaczęli się lubować. Tylko. Nathan ma dziewczynę moi drodzy. Po dłuższym czasie owe lubienie przerodziła się w troszkę nietypową przyjaźń. Pickselem Coopee Picksel jest jednym z najbliższych kuzynów Steve'a. Oboje bardzo się lubią, często spędzają razem czas. Poznali się na corocznym zjeździe wirusów, który był organizowany przez ojca Picksela, wtedy w Japonii, w mieście, w którym jest zakochany ojciec chłopaka. Pamiętajmy też, że Steve to Steve, więc nie mogło zabraknąć ekscytujących momentów. W tym cosplay księżniczek z Disney'a, tańce, korony z pianek. Tym razem bez dziwnych momentów. Mariną Nazarovą Relacja między nimi jest dziwna i lekko skomplikowana. Azaliż Steve lubi Marinę, ale nie wiadomo, czy Marina lubi Steve'a. Można uznać, że tak, ale czy jest to stopień przyjaźni czy zwykłego kolegowania się? Ponieważ Marina nie lubi wirusów a Steve potworem tego gatunku jest, to rzecz nie układa się pomyślnie. Jednakowoż Marina podobno lubi Steve'a mimo to, chociaż Steve nie dałby sobie za to obciąć ręki. Przy okazji podobno ludy uważają ich za dobraną parę. I jest jak w hiszpańskim melodramacie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|202px Wirus komputerowy - program komputerowy, posiadający zdolność replikacji, tak jak prawdziwy wirus, stąd jego nazwa. Wirus do swojego działania potrzebuje i wykorzystuje system operacyjny, aplikacje oraz zachowanie użytkownika komputera. Wirusa komputerowego zalicza się do złośliwego oprogramowania. Do zwalczania i zabezpieczania się przed wirusami komputerowymi stosuje się programy antywirusowe oraz szczepionki antywirusowe. Miejsce zamieszkania Katalog (ang. directory, katalog) – logiczna struktura organizacji danych na nośnikach danych. Katalog może zawierać pliki i kolejne katalogi. Można powiedzieć, że katalog to pojemnik na pliki (lub inne katalogi), pozwalający je katalogować, zamiast składować bezpośrednio w katalogu głównym systemu plików. W systemach operacyjnych z graficznym interfejsem użytkownika katalog bywa różnie przedstawiany – w Workbenchu (AmigaOS) jako szuflada, w Microsoft Windows jako teczka. W Microsoft Windows 95 dotychczasowe katalogi wraz z oknami je wyświetlającymi zyskały wiele nowych cech, np. wyświetlanie w oknie folderu strony internetowej, tapety i innych. Nazwa folder jest również używana w środowisku GNOME. Drop Dead Dairy Ksywki: Wirusek, Surfer, Macacz, El, IDIOTO! Ulubione powiedzonko: Znalazłem coś fajnego w internetach! Najbardziej lubi: Informatykę, mam całą wiedzę o niej w palcu! ...a najmniej: Szalona Nauka.. Szalone jak moja babcia! Zwierzak: Elektroniczna Łasiczka o imieniu Jerry.. Mój towarzysz podczas zwiedzania internetów. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Okularów, co mają różne ciekawe opcje (np.: holograficzny telefon) i mojego, pięknego tyłu Ulubiony kolor: Czerń, czerwień i zieleń~ Sekrety pokoju: Każdy komputer jest moim domem. Ale najczęściej lubię się zatrzymywać w FapFolderach.. Jeśli wiecie o co mi chodzi. Ciekawostka: Umie dużo języków obcych, aby móc zrozumieć co ludzie piszą w internetach. Osiągnięcia #Miss Swagerstwa #Księżniczka internetu (nadane przez niego samego) #Posiadacz najbardziej zwalonego mózgu (nadane przez Ministerstwo Magii i Dyrekcję Straszyceum) Lecz one nie są ważne.. Wystąpienia Pierwszy sezon Witaj w klubie #Dzień dobry, wchodzę #Poszukiwana, poszukiwany Filmy pełnometrażowe #Horror Game Po czym go rozpoznać? #Ma heterochromię. #Jego włosy mają kolorowy pasek. #Przez jego zachowanie jest jakby wszędzie. #To Steve, on sam w sobie jest rozpoznawalny. Niezapomniane cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngKażdy wirus to moja rodzina! Z wadami i zaletami, ale ich kocham! No może oprócz JohnaPlik:Cytat2.png - Steve o swojej rodzinie Plik:Cytat1.pngZawsze chciałem być chomikiem, ale od dziś chcę zostać ninją!Plik:Cytat2.png - Steve o swoich planach na przyszłość Plik:Cytat1.pngNo i wiesz, tamta to miała cycki.. Ale nie umówiłem się z nią, gdyż wolała tego przeklętego Johna.. Eh.Plik:Cytat2.png - Steve o swoim zauroczeniu. Plik:Cytat1.pngJa? Księżniczką? Haha. DAWAJ MI KORONĘ. Bycie księżniczką to me przeznaczenie! ''Plik:Cytat2.png - Steve o swoim przeznaczeniu. Plik:Cytat1.png''Czy wyglądam w tym seksownie?Plik:Cytat2.png - Steve w odcinku Przesyłka z kosmosu Ciekawostki #Najczęściej mieszka w FapFolderach #Umie dużo języków obcych, aby móc zrozumieć co ludzie piszą w internetach. #Jest bardzo szybki. #Czasami gra w kierki ze swoimi klonami. #Ma fetysz dłoni. I nie tylko. #Kocha dziewczyny ubrane w stylu Lolita. #Czasami jego nogi się pikselizują - jest to wina złego wyjścia z internetów. #Ma 1,69 m wzrostu, czyli 5 stóp i 6,5 incha #Jego muzyką przewodnią jest I'm not Justin Bieber, b**ch.. by Gunther Tu linK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcKPAGoDz8A Stroje Galeria Stevesketch-chibikoperus.png Steve.png|W odcinku "Dzień dobry, wchodzę" SteveBySmieska.png|Steve jako księżniczka~ Steve-Elert.png|Nawal kolory i się ciesz SteveElert-basic.png Virus-Skull.png|''Czaszka'' Steve'a (oraz innych wirusów komputerowych, które zrobię - jeśli zrobię) SteveElert-DT.png|Rysunek aby pokazać klatę. x'D Ryummon_by_pomfron-d7tuu68.png|Steve w wersji chibi nr 1 (numer 2 by Lyrru, nie wiem, czy chce, abym na wiki wstawiła, ale niech wie, że kocham) by Pomfron MeskiSteve_by_zamietka.jpeg|Co by się stało, gdyby Steve nie wyglądał jak gej.. by Zamietka Steve-photo.png|Profil do Fearbooka na dA z jakimś randomowym strojem (może użyję, może nie) Steve-halloweencontest.png|Przebranie Steve'a na Halloween - jednorożeć śmierci Steve-gej.png|A tu Steve jako pseudo-gej z fryzem a'la Elvis Presley Omgjezu-kolor.png|Jezu, Steve i Kaan kończą wojnę fandomową. Ti end. Steve-pixel.png|Jego prawdziwa forma IMG_20160701_210843.jpg|Od SmoczejS <3 Steve-horrorsketch.png Kategoria:Wirusy Komputerowe Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Sieć Komputerowa Kategoria:Koprze